The ninth child- but not a Digi-destined!
by Suiceene
Summary: There is another child in the Digi world, unlike any before her. She doesn't have a digivice or Digimon but instead has strange physic abilities
1. Default Chapter

The ninth child- but not a Digi-destined!  
  
As you have seen from the title this is about another child in the Digiworld who is not a Digidestined. Hope you enjoy. This is my first Digimon story and my second overall  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or anything to do with it.  
  
"Dinnertime" The call ran through the orphanage P.A system accompanying the loud ringing noise. The kids who were scattered around the gardens and the big manor house ran towards the central hall in which their food would be served. The orphanage housed about two hundred children ranging from four to eighteen. The sexes were just about equal; they're being one hundred and ten girls. Susan looked up from her sketchpad. She was on the lawn drawing, though many people didn't count them as drawings as she was only eight years old. She sighed. Already almost everyone had disappeared from the lawn. She wasn't that hungry but she had to make at least a small appearance at dinner or the attendants would get worried. As she walked up the lawn she stared at the house which was now her home. It seemed that it had originally a country mansion with huge gardens and estates stretching around the country. But in this modern day and age the cost of running it had proved to be too expensive. So now the Government owned it and they had made it into a county orphanage. The orphanage had the use of the house and one lawn while the rest had been sold off. A computer factory was being built near the orphanage. When Susan looked from the staircase window she could see that the building was practically finished. In front of her loomed a pair of French windows. As she climbed through these she left the peaceful surroundings behind her and entered into a world of noise and smells. The room had been a drawing room but the wall had been knocked though to connect the drawing room and one of the studies. It had been remade into a cantine. At the far wall was a long queue, which she joined the end of. The queue was made up of twelve year olds and younger. The older kids were lined up on the opposite wall. The really young kids had already had dinner an hour or two before. Once you were six you had to start lining up in the queue. It took five minutes waiting before she got to the front of the queue. The cook was about fifty with slabs of fat on her face and her body. On the table in front of her where three metal cylinders. When Susan put out her bowl she dropped a ladle of brown liquid into it and some lumpy wet potatoes. She strolled over to where the younger kids were eating and took her designated seat. On her left was a girl about ten and on her right a twelve-year-old boy. Both were talking to friends beside them and no one said a word to her. It wasn't that she was an outcast or a loner. People just didn't really notice her. She had been transferred here three years before and in that time she had, had three or four conversations with the other children. It was a mix between her being shy and not very outgoing and the other children passing her over for better comrades. She didn't really mind but sometimes she felt quite lonely. Not feeling very hungry she eat little and was one of the first to leave. She walked out into the garden and looked at the sunset. Since she had started to think properly she knew that she was different. Her intellect had bounded ahead of her classmates, but this was rarely noticed, as she didn't talk that much in class. She was also very quick and strong but again she looked slight and was never picked for P.E in the school near the orphanage. Near the lawn was a yew maze. Officially it belonged to the Computer Company but as it still stood it was regularly used by children. In a couple of hours it would be a prime place where boys and girls, who were brave enough to sneak from their dorms would meet up. But at the moment it was empty. As Susan walked through the maze she began to feel calm. It was this calmness that was her undoing. Though it wasn't dark she didn't notice the three men hidden in a shadow. As she walked past they jumped out at her grabbing at her arms. In a panic she swung her fists at them. She was shocked when the two that she had hit reeled back into tree's hitting their heads against branches. The third tried to grab her shoulders but mechanically her brain made her duck and ram her head into his stomach. This man also collapsed onto the ground. She stared open mouthed at the three men in front of her. They were from the Computer Company, but she wasn't thinking at the moment. She stared at her hands. How could they be capable of such violence? She ran out of the maze her mind clouded not seeing where she was going. People were coming out of the canteen. It was then that she stopped. She couldn't go into the orphanage now. She would have to wait another hour. Turning yet again she retrieved her art pad and walked her way over to a patch of grass. Lying down she pretended to draw but really trying to waste time. As the time passed she calmed down and began to think clearly about what had happened. She had always knew that she was powerful but by that much? She would have to be more careful. As usual she went to sleep that evening without saying a word to anyone but her dreams were mysterious. Strange creatures with mystical powers, who she didn't recognise.  
  
The eight digi-destined were camped in a deep forest. It had been ten days previous that they had defeated Myotismon in the human world. Since they had returned they had heard about the new enemy who was attacking the Digital World or as much as the good Digimon were willing to tell them. They had learnt very little about the new evil, except that all the Digimon large or small were scared of him. He had taken over after Myotismon had attacked the human world taking out Myotismon's cronies left in the Digital World. Overall however Tai and Matt were not scared. Their partners had just Digivolved to the Mega level and they were sure that nothing could defeat the both of them. Anyway all of the other six had Digimon at their Ultimate level. "This will be a walkover!" Tai shouted. Matt stared at him doubtfully from the campfire he was preparing. Tai could be too confident sometimes, he thought. Beside him Agumon and Gabumon finished lighting the fire. Izzy and Tentamon were both staring over Izzy's computer. They were staring at a map of the Digital world and were zooming in on different places. Mimi, Joe, and Sora were gathering firewood and food from the forest to no end of complaining. The two of the most temperamental of all the Digi-Destined and Sora was needed as a go-between. "How can I be expected to go so near trees and plants? I have allergies you know. Why did we have to come back here? I have study for school!" On Sora's other side Mimi was also complaining. "I have soft skin you know. Manual labor causes calluses on my hands. And my hair as well. Its going to be filled the branches and leaves and stuff." Behind them walked their Digimon partners Gomamon and Palmon. "I wonder why Joe complains so much?" "He's probably sensitive like Mimi" Above them in the sky Biomon called down to Sora. "Turn to your right a bit I think there are some vending machine's." Mimi dropped her load of firewood and sprinted off to the clearing on the right. Sora and Joe followed her while Palmon lifted Mimi's bundle. T.K and Kari, the two youngest of the Digi-Destined, and their Digimon Patamon and Gatomon were by the river fishing. The two children were using rods while Gatomon was using her paws to dip in the water and strike at the fish pulling them up onto the shore. Patamon was flying above the river diving down every so often to strike at a fish. T.K turned to Patamon "You don't seem to be catching anything. Why don't you dive down into the water and swim for fish?" "I'm not getting myself wet! You can you go in" "No way you go in" T.K and then Patamon then proceeded to have a water fight. Kari and Gatomon edged out of their line of fire. Gatomon's eyes narrowed as she stared at the flying water. "Boys are really silly. They'll scare away the fish." Kari also looked at them. "Tai's like that also, always trying to show off." Patamon managed to dive bomb T.K from behind hitting him into the stream. T.K sunk under the water and disappeared from sight. Getting worried Patamon flew over. Suddenly T.K jumped out splashing a wave of water towards his flying friend. Patamon arched up missing all but a small amount of water. The majority of this came down onto the bank splashing both the girl and the cat. There was a shocked silence as both T.K and Patamon stared at the two figures in front of them. Gatomon's face turned up eyes becoming slits. As quick as a flash she jumped scratching both T.K and Patamon. She didn't use her special attack Lighting Claw but she did draw blood. She landed beside glaring into their eyes. In an icy tone she told them "Never, ever make me wet again. Do you understand?" Her eyes, her tone, and the scratch were too much for little T.K. He ran off crying, Patamon following behind. Kari walked up to Gatomon who had started to clean herself. "I don't think that, that was a very nice thing to do Gatomon." She said looking into her Digimon's face. "Those boys needed to learn to respect us." "I don't know Gatomon." She looked worried "I don't think Matt's going to think the same way." They picked up their catch and made their way back to camp. Unknown to them their movements were being followed by three pairs of eyes.  
  
"Can you explain yourself Miss, eh…" "Suiseisein, Mrs. Roberts," "I'm perfectly aware what your name is. Will you now answer my question?" Mrs. Roberts, who was the matron of the orphanage, looked down from her chair on the child in front of her. Like many of the other staff she rarely noticed the small eight-year-old who didn't speak out. She was small for her age, with thick black hair, which tumbled down her back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a strange bright green color but this was the only slightly strange part of her appearance. She was wearing green shorts and a green tee shirt and her face was completely blank. Behind Susan were the three men who she had met the night before and one other who was in a suit. They had come early in the morning and had spent half an hour in a meeting with Mrs. Roberts. She had come out of it looking for a specific child. All the girls twelve or under were lined up in the conservatory. No one except Susan knew why they were lined up and she wasn't sure why they were making such a fuss. After a couple of minutes she had been recognized and taken into what had been another study but was now Mrs. Roberts office. As it was the summer and there was no school, the rest of the kids went back outside. Susan addressed herself to Mrs. Roberts. "I was going for a walk in the yew maze when those three men attacked me. I defended myself." "What were you doing in the maze? You know that it is out of bounds." The man in the suit spoke suddenly "It doesn't matter why she was there. What does matter is that she left my men unconscious. Children have been messing around in my property for too long and now they are attacking my men! I won't stand for this. Your children will have to learn some discipline. I going to have to talk with the council and the police." "Are you sure that there is not something we could do? The girl could do some manual labor for you." "I was planning on making her do that anyway. She can come around in an hour." This statement clearly annoyed Mrs. Roberts but she held her tongue. The four men left a couple of minutes later. Mrs. Roberts then turned the vent of her anger on Susan. Susan weathered the storm well. After a couple of minutes she stopped listening completely and concentrated on looking around the room. It was large and spacious and was very well furnished. She was living in relative comfort. She was brought back to reality with a shock. "Are you listening to me?" "Yes Mrs. Roberts." "How did you injure those men?" "I was taught a little self-defense at the last place I stayed." "I would have thought better of you. Well you're going to get your punishment over there and over here. You will spend all your time either working or grounded in your dormitory. For the nest two months you will not be allowed on any trips either. Is this clear?" Susan nodded again. Throughout the whole incident she had remained expressionless. She could see that it had unnerved Mrs. Roberts. She was used to people being scared of her especially people below thirteen. It was a tiny victory out all that had happened. She walked out of the office and outside. There were three buses lined up on the road. Most of the children were lining up to get on them. She sighed. She was getting a lot of punishment for very little, buts that's life she thought. She was walking down the orphanage drive- she would have to go to the Computer Company the proper way, up their drive. It was as she turned up the gravel drive that the headache started. It was a sharp pain that seemed to engulf her brain. Her vision became blurred and she fell to her knee's clutching her head. It lasted a couple of minutes before subduing. She stood up shakily and her vision came back but the headache was still there. It wasn't as painful as it had been before but it still pounded in her head. She thought about going back for a few moments but then decided it would be better to push on. It was probably just a migraine or something she thought.  
  
Joe, Izzy, and Mimi and their Digimon watched the fight from their sleeping bags. After T.K and Patamon had come back scratched Matt had got himself into a temper. He still didn't trust Gatomon, as she had worked for Myotismon in the past and Kari was unknown to him as she hadn't been one of the original seven. Tai started to argue with him immediately partly because Kari was his sister and partly that he loved to argue with Matt. Their fight had lasted two hours already and they were still going strong. Sora was trying to stop them fighting but was not having much luck. The two younger members to whom which the matter concerned had already made up and Gatomon had apologized to T.K and Patamon. All four were fast asleep by this point. "You call yourself the leader and you can't even keep your sister under control!" "You're one to talk. Your brother was teasing Gatomon, he got what he deserved." "I'm not staying here to listen to this! T.K we're leaving." T.K lifted his head sleepily. He felt really tired and he didn't want to leave the safety of the others but if his brother knew best? He followed his brother out of the clearing. Sora without a word to Tai or the others sprinted after him with Joe following behind. Sora went so she could try and convince Matt to turn around and Joe went off, as he preferred Matt to Tai. Izzy and Mimi were slow to get up and Tai had to wake up his sister. So by the time the four ran out of the clearing the others had disappeared. "What are we going to do?" Tai shouted at Izzy "How are we going to find them?" "Calm down Tai. We have to use our heads. All we have to do is use our Digivices." He looked at his. "Now that's weird." "What is it?" Mimi asked "And don't tell me some technical theory. I'm tiered and angry. Why does Matt have to do this now? I just want to defeat this enemy now and go home as soon as possible!" "Calm down Mimi and let Izzy speak." "From what I can see from my Digivice" he looked over at Tai's and Mimi's. "And yours, they seem to be blank. I'll have to run some tests but from what I can see they have either been turned off or someone has managed to blank out the screens."  
Sora and Joe caught up with Matt as he marched through the forest, T.K struggling to keep up. "What do you two want?" "Why are going away for? We are a team. We are stronger together than we are apart." "You try telling that to Tai." "It isn't Tai's fault." "Oh I suppose its mine then." "It's a mix between you and Tai. You two fight so much you endanger our safety as Digidestined. We have to stick together." Before Matt could come up with a response T.K grabbed Matt's arm. "Don't argue so much Matt. I suppose Patamon and me were in the wrong. We did splash her." Joe spoke up suddenly. " You two are the most powerful and the leaders. You have to make peace." Matt stayed silent after the barrage of advice. "Ok lets go back." He turned around. "What way is the way back?" "Don't tell me we're lost again" In the shadows of the tree's nearby several eyes observed their movements. "They have split up into two groups of four." One of them was speaking into a radio. "Excellent, keep them under observation. We will launch our attack soon. Keep the two groups away from eachother."  
In another part of the Digital world something strange was happening. There was a huge buildup of electrical energy around one of the gates. It was sparking every where causing major thunderstorms. Gennai was looking at this on his computer screen. Strange, he thought. Almost of if the gate was preparing to open. But why? And who was it planning to transport to the human world or vice versa? He would have to wait and see. He checked another screen to see how the Digidestined were doing. Strange, they didn't seem to be anywhere. Nothing seemed to be right on this computer. Suddenly all his computers went blank. Gennai started to type furiously trying to get his computers working again.  
  
Susan paused for a moment laying down the box she was carrying and took a small rest. She had been shifting box's and moving computers for two hours. She was tired and in pain. Her former strength seemed to have disappeared, but unfortunately her headache was still pounding away. She looked around her. The building was very large with several staircases and lots of rooms. "Hey you, hurry up with that box." She felt angry; the staff had treated her like dirt since the beginning. When she walked into the room there were four people sitting round one big computer. "Leave down that over in the corner." After doing this manual task Susan stayed completely silent. She hoped that this would mean that they wouldn't notice her. The four people seemed to be studying the screen intently. "There's something wrong with the screen. It won't change from this thing, whoa what's happening?" Electrical sparks started to fly around the computer and the rest of the room. The men steeped back from the computer instantly. One reached forward and turned it off. "No point dealing with this computer at the minute. It's obviously got a bug in it. Let's go down below." The four left the room without noticing Susan. For the first couple of minutes she just sat in a chair and enjoyed the feeling of not working. But this got boring after a while so she started to explore round the room. There were two bookshelves and a table, which was littered with rubbish as well as the computer. She tried to read some of the books but found that they were all dealing with computers that she had no knowledge about. Finally she sat down in the big computer chair. Not being very tall the computer towered over her. She had to get up on her knees to see the screen properly. She looked at the button, which the men had turned off the computer with. She guessed correctly, that you use the same button to turn the computer on. She paused for just a second to consider what trouble she might get into before realizing that it couldn't get much worse. A couple of minutes later when it stopped loading Susan looked mystified at the screen. She had never touched a computer before today, let alone use one before. She hesitantly moved the mouse towards one of the icons. Before she could click the mouse the screen changed to the one that was annoying the programmer's. Also the sparks of electricity started surrounding the computer again. At first she was anxious about getting hurt but they didn't seem to effect her. She stared intently at the computer screen. It seemed to be some sort of gate; she could see a picture through it. It was a picture of green hills and a forest that were engulfed in a thunderstorm. Suddenly while she was watching the screen the headache came on again but more severe this time. The pain inside her head was agonizingly painful. Her eyes screwed shut she thrust her hands out in front of her. She started to scream, as the pain seemed to reach a boiling point. Out of nowhere an idea popped into her brain. She commanded it mechanically and began to push something out of the palms of her hands. As she did this, the pain seemed to die away. But as her eyes were closed she didn't notice the green light coming from her hands or the blue light from the computer that covered her and sucked in into the Digital world. The green light, which had been released from her hands, blew up the building several seconds. There were eight people inside the building. The explosion started from the top room and moved down. Three happened to be outside and two of the other escaped without a scratch. Unfortunately for the last man a beam of wood cracked him in the back. He was left in hospital for three months but he left with no major injury. Fire experts brought in could not determine the true cause of the explosion and eventually it was decided that it was one of the computers. Police were mystified by the fact that there were no remains of the one victim. Some suspected that she might have escaped as she was going to have a bad time at the orphanage but then some tiny scraps of clothing and her watch were found. It was a cheep watch that was given to her by the last orphanage and was the final proof of her death. Her funeral was very small. The Matron and her staff were forced to come, and there were some representatives from the orphanage. The Matron from her previous orphanage- also her first- made an appearance. Overall however she wasn't missed. No one knew her intimately or even well. Her parents were a mystery. She was just a baby that had been left at an orphanage. After a week or two she was largely forgotten. Two months later no one remembered the small eight-year-old who didn't speak much.   
  
So how did you enjoy it? Review please. Even if it is only a few words just so I know people are reading it. In case anyone wanted to know my other story is " 


	2. Enter Loupmon!

A ninth child- but no Digivice.  
  
Discalimer- I do not own Digimon or anything to do with it.  
  
Chapter two is now up. I hope you like it. Just one other point. This will not develp into a romance fic, I sorry but that is how it its.  
  
A branch cracked near her waking her from her slumber. Susan sat up suddenly looking around. She was dripping wet from the rain. The storm has subsided a great deal but there was still a tiny bit of rain coming from the black clouds. To her right was a forest. Getting up she sprinted across the wet grass slipping more than once into the mud. Finally she got into safety of the forest. After walking for a few minutes she found a tree that would support her weight. She climbed up fifteen feet to a crossroads between branches where she could sit comfortably. Once up there she began to look around her. One of the first things she noticed was that she wasn't dressed exactly as she had been before. She still had her green shorts and Tee shirt but they seemed to be made of a much thicker material. She also had a thick green sleeveless jacket. This and the shorts had many pockets, which she started to explore. She found a compass, a penknife, a pair of binoculars some rope, and a large machete in a sheath. On her back she then found a backpack. In this were a sleeping bag, ground sheet and some more supplies. Mystified she stared around her "Ok you can come out now. This isn't funny." But no one answered her call. She sighed "Play it your way." Suddenly she remembered what had happened just before she woke up. She had been in front of a computer in the factory and then her headache had kicked in but she couldn't remember anything after the pain of the headache. But the pain seemed to be gone now. Where was she? She wasn't sure how she got here or why she was dressed different. Why was she here? Did the matron hate her that much? Everything was so confusing, she would have to get of the forest first and make her way to a road. She climbed down from the tree and walked back out of the forest. The grass was wet and her legs were soon soaked. As she walked up the slight hill that she had slept she was unaware that a few eyes were focusing in on her. Over the side of the hill she saw that tree's completely surrounded her that she was in fact in a large clearing. All she could see were trees and more trees. Taking out her binoculars she re-examined the woods. To her north she could see the end of the woods and a mountain rising behind it. Looking up at the sky she estimated that it would become dark in an hour or two, her watch said that it was five o' clock. She decided to start off immediately and eat when it got dark. An hour an a half later she could no longer see more than ten feet in front of her so she stopped below another big tree. Minutes later she was up in the tree in her sleeping bag. Her backpack was suspended from a branch. Even though it was more uncomfortable than it would be on the ground she felt safer up in the tree. She didn't know what wild animals might live in this strange forest. After eating a small meal she started to dose in the tree. It was about midnight that she woke up. There was a full moon so she could see pretty well. She was going to dose off again when she heard a murmur of voices. Climbing round the side of main branch she looked down. What she saw shocked her. Below her were four small animals and one slightly larger one. Two of the small ones looked like small grey rocks with arms and legs. One of the other was a grey hare, which stood on two feet and had strange eyes. The fourth small creature looked like a large mushroom. The larger animal, which was staring down on the other four, looked like a wolf except its hair was spiky. It was jet black except for a long streak of red, which started on its head and went all the way down its spine to its tail and it also had red eyes. His claws and teeth were larger than normal. As she watched them she noticed that the small ones seemed to be scared of the wolf. While she was considering them the wolf spoke up surprising her even more. "It seems that your little guerrilla war is over. I should kill you on the spot but my leader wants to know the location of your base. If you tell me this know I might spare your lives and let join us." The grey rabbit spoke up stepping out trying to assume a brave position. "We out number you and we are not scared of you either." Before any of the others could reply the wolf leaped forward his claws slicing the hares head off. The hare fell to a bloody heap on the ground. The wolf spoke up again his voice as cold as ice. "As you can see he will not be reborn. Our master has found a way to prevent that from occurring. So now that you know that you will die permanently, will you speak?" Susan fingered the machete in her hand. If this wolf were like any other wolf it would have an incredible sense of smell. After it had dealt with the three others it would come after her. She would have to act now or die later. The thought of killing the wolf would have made her feel sick a few moments ago but now she felt bent on revenge for that other poor animal. She was so angry she didn't even think of the folly of attacking a fully-grown wolf. She climbed out along the branch until she was directly above the wolf. Gripping the machete like a dagger in both hands she aimed her sights on its head. Flexing her legs she jumped from the tree down towards her enemy.  
  
It was two later and Tai's group was still stuck in the forest. They had tried to find Matt and the others but so far they had failed. They could have flown out of the forest but they were afraid that they might miss Matt this way. Tai turned to Izzy who was walking beside him. "So where exactly are we heading?" "We have reason to believe that there are enemies here on File Island. So we are going to go up the mountain in front of us. From here we should be able to see where their base is and if we are lucky we might see Matt or he might see us." Behind the two boys walked Mimi and Kari. Mimi was complaining to Palmon. "My feet are sore. When are getting out of this forest?" "I think that Izzy said we would be getting out pretty soon Mimi." "The sooner the better, that's all I can say." Gatomon was walking along in silence. Her master was walking along quietly not saying anything. It was in this state of silence that she heard a crack of a branch. She turned raising her ears and focusing her eyes into the tree's behind them. She was going to move on when she heard another rustle. "Guy's I think something is back here." she growled. The others turned to look. Slowly three wolf like creatures walked out of the bushes. Tai was going get Augumon to Digivolve when other wolves came out of different bushes. There were twenty and they completely surrounded them. "What are these Tentamon?" "I think these are Loupmon Izzy. I haven't heard that much about them except that they are Champion virus Digimon." "Except for me." Another wolf like thing walked out of the brush. He was three times as big than the Loupmon and he had armour over his chest and face. Spikes also protruded from his back. "I am Metalwolfmon, an Ultimate Digimon." Before he could finish talking the four Digi-destined's Digimon began to Digivolve. Augumon went to its Ultimate form- MetalGreymon. Palmon went to its Ultimate form Lilymon. Tentamon went to its Ultimate form Megakabutermon. Gatomon went to its Ultimate form Angewoman. The four Ultimate's swept out at different directions to deal with the enemy. MetalGreymon, who resembled a large orange T-Rex with wings, a metal helmet and a large metal claw, took on the leader while the others behind him tried to deal with the Loupmon. MetalGreymon started off by shooting his claw at the huge wolf. Metalwolfmon jumped onto the claw and sent his most powerful electrical attack up it. Slightly fazed the large Dinosaur Digimon back a step. Metalwolfmon took this pause to fire the spikes from his body into him. The explosions from the spikes caused MetalGreymon to roar with pain. The other three Digimon were flying above the wolves shooting their attacks down. Megakabutermon, who looked like a huge red insect, was firing huge electrical balls down which exploded apon impact. Lilymon looked like a human sized fairy with a form of cannon in her hands, which she was using to shoot at the wolves. Angewoman looked like a female angel with some armour on. She had a bow in her hands, which she was firing arrows down with. The three Ultimate's were faster than the Champions below but they hugely outnumbered. They had to spend most of their time dodging the electrical blasts from below but whatever attacks they fired were deadly to the Loupmon. Three had bit the dust so far. Suddenly Metalwolfmon let out a piercing whistle and sprinted off into the woods. The Loupmon's turned grabbing their companions and disappeared into the forest. The four Digimon tried to follow them while their partners stood mystified. "Why did they run off?" Tai wondered. "They were probably too scared to fight us." said Mimi. "I don't think so." Izzy wondered. "So far their leader seemed a match for MetalGreymon if not better." Tai scowled at this remark. "He could have went Mega at anytime and flattened him" The four Digimon returned hovering in the air. "They seemed to have disappeared." They returned to their Rookie forms except for Angewoman who returned to Gatomon who happened to be a Champion. The eight moved off keeping a close eye around them ready to Digivolve at any time. Unaware to them they were under observation by eighteen Digimon. "Yes boss the rumours are true at least four of the Digi-destined have Ultimate's. But one of the kids said that his could go to Mega." "If that is true you have to beat them by tactics and not by brute force." "What about the other four. They are approaching the end of the forest and they are near the hill." "Concentrate on this four. Once the other four reach the top of the hill they will see our base. These children are so confident in their abilities they will attack it. This is when you can get them." "Ok sir."  
  
The wolf must have heard something because he turned his head. Susan's blade slashed down the side of his face instead of into his neck. Susan landed on the ground and rolled to her feet. The wolf looked shocked but he regained his composure seconds later. The blade had cut diagonally across one eye and down to his jaw. The eye was pulsing blood. Evidently she had destroyed one of his eyes. He took a step towards her and she placed the blade in front of her trying to defend herself. Seconds later she was laying against a tree. She was so amazed the pain didn't kick in immediately. "A Digi-destined eh? My master will be pleased with you, unless I kill you first!" He was panting and shaking with rage. Instead of showing his pain he was converting it into anger. And was unable to defend herself. Her blade had been knocked out of her hands and it was lying behind the week. Her right hand was also bleeding. Her back was also screaming at her and she could feel the blood dripping down. A wave of nausea swept over her and she felt like giving up and letting her eyes close. No, no she shook her head. Whatever happened she would face the situation. She would have to fight all she could. She could only be satisfied going to heaven if she felt she had done everything she could to try and live. The wolf walked slowly towards her. His eyes bored into hers. All she could see was hatred and anger. Finally she had break staring with him and looked over his shoulder instead. Behind him she could see the three Digimon she had tried to save. They seemed to be arguing about something. She had to bring her attention back to the wolf as he was speaking. "You look like a young human practically a baby. Are you scared?" he asked mockingly. This statement irritated her. She admitted to being scared but she was not a baby. Her back pained her so much she only had one alternative. She spat into his face. His response was a slash across her chest. The cuts didn't go deep but they still drew blood and hurt like a demon. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a cry. "Don't worry, soon you won't feel that. You Digi-destined have been real pests. I'm going to make you feel all the pain you have inflicted in the Digiworld and I won't have even started by then." He raised a paw up to her face opposite to her eyes. "I might start the torture now. My master won't mind how I bring him the Digi-destined as long as they are alive. He won't care if your face has several features missing." Suddenly without warning a large rock smashed into the wolf. The two rock like animals were at her side each grabbing an arm. One of them turned to the large mushroom. "Come on we have to go. He'll be up in a minute." "No you guy's go on. He caught us when we ran last time and now you guy's are going to be slowed down with the child. She's important. The Digi-destined are the only ones who might defeat these monsters. Now go. I'll only be able to hold him for a few seconds. They began running her off into the forest. She tried to run with them but she was too dazed and her legs refused to work for her. Anyway the rock animals seemed strong enough to carry her without her help. From behind her she heard a triumphant roar and then the scream of the mushroom. She then heard the crack of branches behind them. He was evidently faster than they were as the sounds started to sound louder and louder. She was looking around to see if she could spot him when she felt herself falling. The two creatures had jumped into a burrow. All three of them fell in a heap down the hole. When they stopped rolling Susan was at the bottom. She didn't mind this at all. The hole was only four feet deep and she glad of the safety of the other animals. Above her she heard the wolf stalking about. "I know they are here. They won't escape me!" Susan heard more noises above here. It sounded like more animals were up there. "What do you mean by making so much noise" Three other Loupmon appeared from the bushes. The Loupmon, who Susan had scarred earlier, turned towards the three. Recognising him the three stepped backwards. "You should address me as sir." He said taking a step towards them. "Captain L2, we eh … didn't eh recognise you. What happened to your face sir?" Ignoring his last comment he replied "I'm looking for a Digi-destined. She's about here somewhere." "But none of the Digi-destined are anyway near here." "What?" "Yes sir. Four are off the north while the other four have just left the forest." The Captain looked surprised "Anyway sir, the Major wants to speak to you. He wants to know more about your unit" The Captain looked like he was going to argue and then he seemed to change his mind. The Major had Digivolved recently and he was known for his bad temper. The previous Captain had been killed in a fit of rage. But he though he was leaving the area he was also determined that he get his revenge on the human. In the burrow all was silent for five minutes after the Loupmon left. Then a small grey head peeked out and looked around him. The forest was quiet and he couldn't smell anyone close. "There gone, come on the entrance to our base is just over this way." All three climbed out of the hole and walked over to another tree. Susan watched mystified as the two animals began to pull up bits of earth from where it joined with the ground. Seconds later she saw a gaping hole and a tunnel. One of the rock like things went first and then she followed while the last one started to fill up the hole. The tunnel was badly illuminated and the rock things were going at a really fast pace. They seemed really anxious to get to their destination quickly. As Susan walked she wondered if she would be safe with these things. She eventually decided that as she was in pain and not really able to fight she didn't have any choice in the matter. Anyway these things seemed to be fighting those wolf things and she definitely didn't want to be with them. After an hour of hard walking her thighs were beginning to give way. The longest walk she had even done was on a trip up a mountain but there they could go at their own pace and they had many brakes up a well-made path that had been made for walkers. Here she was being made to walk faster than she had ever walked before across a stony rocky path with many divots in almost perfect darkness. She could barely see more than four feet in front of her. As they walked she felt across her chest looking for the cuts. To her surprise she couldn't find them. Moving her around chest again she couldn't feel them anywhere. She then tried to feel her back but she drew a blank here as well. She couldn't find any cuts or scratches anywhere. Without her noticing they drew up in front of a large rock. Around this were two torches. In the light Susan could see that her shirt was still splattered with her blood but she still couldn't find any cuts. One of the rock things walked up to the huge rock. "Password?" "Rock cracking" The large rock rolled back. Another of the rock things nodded at them and then pushed the rock back. As they walked through a passage Susan looked around her. Around her she could see many different animals of different sizes and colours. A lot of them stared at her as she walked past. She began to feel uncomfortable and didn't meet their gaze. After another minutes walking they drew up to a large ladder. Two more of the hare things stood in front of it apparently guarding it. One of her escorts went forward and began a small discussion with one of them. He pointed back at her a lot and she began to feel uncomfortable again. Finally one of the guards nodded and their group started to climb the ladder.  
  
"That can't be true. All the legends tell of eight Digi-destined but not nine." "I don't actually think that she is a Digi-destined sir." "What?" "She didn't have a Digivice or a Digimon sir. Everyone knows that the minute a child enters the Digiworld they get a Digimon, but she didn't have one. Also how did she get into the Digiworld without a Digivice?" "Hmm" Metalwolfmon began to stride up and down thinking carefully. The captain stayed stationary looking at his Major. "I agree that we should capture her. She might useful to use to use against the Digi-destined. Anyway what normal child could scar a Loupmon so severely?" he said smiling at the Captain. "I was preoccupied by the guerrillas sir" "Hmm. Well anyway I cannot spare Captain L1's company- (Authors note- A Major has two captains underneath him. Each captain is in charge of a company) We are presently attacking four of the Digi-destined. But I think I can spare your company." He took L1 and L2- (The one with the scar.) over to a large map. On the map was File island, mainly showing the large forest, mountain and the base at the foot of the mountain. "At the present we only have two company's. Our commander doesn't think much of File Island and he refuses to send us more troops. That means we have forty-three troops at our disposal including ourselves. Even though our leader doesn't think much of the island itself he needs it for its iron deposits. One of the main things we have to keep in mind is that the mines are behind the base. We have to have at least ten Loupmon guarding the prisoners." He pointed to the mountain. "Four Digi-destined are just out of the forest. This is a bit of a problem as it gives them a wild field of vision and I don't thing we have enough men to try and out flank them. But the other four are going down. We have managed to steer them away from the edge of the forest and into the thicker parts. How long before you think we will have them?" L1 spoke up for the first time. "I give them a day at the most. Then half a day before they are in the city. A day and a half and I will be able guard the city again." Metalwolfmon turned to L2 "From our intelligence we think the guerrillas are hidden underground. Try and look around the middle of File mountain for entrances and keep of the way of the Digi-destined. We are not in need of heroics at this point in time. We don't have enough men. You can take ten of your company but you have to be back by at the most twenty-four hours. I'm heading over to the base just in case. Ok go can go now."   
  
Tai looked around him flustered. According to Izzy they should have left the forest hours ago. He looked around him. Forest, forest and yet more forest. He couldn't even see File mountain anymore. Beside him the less fit Digi-destined panted. They were scratched and cut from running in the forest. Another black face appeared at the end of a tree. He fired his electric attack before disappearing. This hit Togemon- Palmon's Champion form- and sent it back to rookie. Beside him Greymon panted from exhaustion. Tentamon and Gatomon stared with blank eyes into the trees. They had been chasing the Loupmon for hours trying to fight them. But they kept disappearing and then another face appeared somewhere else. The Digimon were exhausted from too much Digivolving. "Do you have any ideas Izzy?" "How about you just get Greymon to go to his Mega. Get him to destroy the forest and then they won't be able to hide." "But what about all the innocent Digimon?" Kari asked. "Desperate times call for desperate measures Kari. We are going to be defeated here if we don't get rid of their hiding places. Ok Greymon Digivolve!" Greymon was covered in white light but then five of the Loupmon appeared from behind a tree and shot their explosive spikes into him. Greymon fell back and reverted back to his rookie form. "Augumon!" Tai ran over. Izzy turned in desperation to Gatomon and Tentamon. "Can either of you Digivolve?" Gatomon shook her head but Tentamon nodded. Seconds later electric shots hit the Digivolving insect but as he was of the electric element he wore trough the storm and turned into Kabutermon. Izzy and Kari jumped on immediately but Mimi and Tai were slower as they were tending to their Digimon. Six Loupmon charged from the bushes towards the blue Digimon anxious of stopping it before it became airborne. Tai and Mimi saw the danger to late and Tai was forced to make a tough decision. "Go on or you will be captured. Join Matt." Tai then stood out in front of the Loupmon trying to block them. Mimi on the other hand tried to run to the safety of the big blue insect. But she was swiftly overtaken by the Loupmon who sprinted over to Kabutermon, but he managed to get into the air and above the forest. L1 looked above at the blue insect. "He is injured and he won't last it out of the forest. Get the other thirteen to chase them down." He turned to Tai and Mimi. "Hand me your Digivices and tags." "Never" Tai retorted. Seconds later he was lying in front of a tree with L1's paws on his shoulders. "Never say never." He scratched down Tai's chest drawing blood. He then took up Tai's Digivice and Tag. He turned to Mimi. "Do you want to do it the hard or the easy way?" Shaking Mimi handed over her Digivice and Tag. "Ok you six head over towards the base. If they cause any trouble kill their Digimon. They are not needed." He headed off after the other thirteen.  
  
Now is your time to review. Even if you only write a word or two do it. I want a rough idea to how many people are reading it. 


	3. The Chase!

A ninth child- but no Digivice.Gazimon  
  
Discalimer- I do not own Digimon or anything to do with it.  
  
As I said before there will be no romance but lots of action. Younger readers may not like the last paragraph or they may really like it. Tell me.  
  
Monocromon looked up, as the two Gotsumon walked in with a human. "Master look what we found!" "Is it a Digi-destined?" Susan shivered. Those were the were the words that the wolf thing had called her. "Its probably the eighth child." "Human girl, do you have a Digivice?" "What's a Digivice?" Monocromon sighed. "You two, were are the others you were supposed to rescue?" The two Gotsumon got into a lengthy recital about things called Loupmon. Susan guessed this must be the name of the wolf thing. Loup meant wolf in French, so it was logical. She looked around the room. It was fashioned out of a cave with torches of fire placed in the walls. There were maps and pictures scattered all over the floor. She wondered about this for a few minutes before looking back at Monocromon. He looked a bit like a Triceratops of old except he only one horn. He stood on all four feet so she could see there was no way he could use a table. Looking up again she saw him dismiss the two rock things she now knew where called Gotsumon. Monocromon was looking at her again strangely. He felt sorry for the small female human who seemed out of place. Also he was picking up something strange about her that made him curious. "Excuse me, ehh … sir." she felt weird saying this to an animal. "Are there any other humans here?" "Well other than the other Digi-destined no" "What?" He stared at her again. "You don't really know anything do you?" Not giving her a chance to answer he continued. "You are now in a place called the Digital world. I assume you were in the human world before." Susan listened beginning to feel cold though it was nothing to do with the temperature. Trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice and failing miserably she asked "You talk as if it is a different place altogether." "It is. I'm not really sure how it came to be created but alongside the human world is a place called the Digital World. It is not a different planet but more like… something along side. But I'm not really sure. Anyway what is important is that you are no longer in human civilisation. This world is inhabited by animals or monsters called Digimon, like myself. Normally we are not able to get into the human world and the same for you. But recently evil has come here. I thing you saw one of the Loupmon. They are a new breed of Digimon and they have taken over. I not too sure about the prophecy but eight children supposed to come and save the Digiworld. A couple of months ago seven children defeated Devimon here when he was trying to take over the Digital World. At the moment there about here with their Digimon. Your best chance to escape might be with them." Susan's head was wiring trying to take in all the information. "Yes, I think I would like to meet them." Monocromon sighed again. "So would I. At the moment I am trying to fight against them using Guerrilla warfare. But it isn't working." Susan looked back at him. She was having strange thoughts. She thought that she would be anxious to get back home but she wasn't that much. "Some of my men saw some of them pacing close to here. I think I might go with you and talk to them." She nodded, though she was a bit nervous walking with him she knew it would be the safe thing to do. He stood up. "Lets go." "Are we going immediately?" "Well not immediately. I need to get ready but we should be ready in a couple of hours. You look tired you should take this time to get some rest." They walked out of the cave. Below them Susan saw all of the rebels doing different tasks about the system of caves. Some of them were fashioning weapons while others were training themselves against bits of wood. He pointed towards a small cave over across a bridge. Most of the babies are over there, you can rest with them. Susan walked over and into the cave. Inside it was quite dark. Feeling outwards with her feet she made her way into the cave. Quite often she touched something soft, immediately retracting her feet. Finally she found a free space against a wall. Though it was too dark to see anything but she could her many soft breaths around her. These comforted her. As she was laying her head down she heard some soft movements towards her. Staring though the dark she saw that it was one of the baby Digimon. It was small and furry with three tails. "Hallo, are you new here?" Susan smiled at it. "No I'm only here to sleep for an hour or two. Then I'm leaving." "Well, could I sleep with you until then. I can't get to sleep unless someone is up with me and everyone else is asleep." "Sure." The small creature hopped over to her while she lay down. Minutes later they were both asleep.  
  
Kabuterimon had given out an hour or two before so Izzy and Kari had been forced to walk. From the air they had seen a small campfire which they hoped was Matt's group. The darkness had left an hour or two before revealing another hot day. Both children had got no sleep on Kabuterimon and they were exhausted from sleep loss. Their walk through the forest was much impeded by all the tree's and ditches and bushes. Both were already scratched up quite a bit from falling into bramble bushes. As crested another slight hill Kari sat down. The small eight year old was panting and the sweat was pouring down her face. "I… can't go… much more." Izzy legs were also going to give out soon and he felt more wary than he had ever felt before. "I think… that it would be safe to assume…. that a rest would be more ….advantageous to us …. than to continue." Tentamon pointed over to a large tree they could barely see. It was by a running river. Gatomon's eyes widened at the sight of this. "We could lose our scent here." All four dipped in the river as to lose their scent but only put their legs in as they couldn't risk hypothermia. From the river Tentamon and Gatomon jumped into the tree and then helped their partners up. Izzy found it particularly hard to get up as he had never climbed a tree before. It was while Tentamon was pulling him up than his hand slipped. Suddenly he was hanging only by one hand on a branch. Both his legs slipped a well. It wasn't that he was particularly high, his feet were only inches off the ground. But in the Distance he could hear movement and he could guess that it was the Loupmon. If his feet touched the ground they would be able to scent him and from there it would only be seconds before they would be caught. All these thoughts ran though the young boys head as he held on with one hand. He tried to reach his other hand up and grab the had but it slipped. Gatomon grabbed his hand in her paw and pulled. Izzy was surprised at her strength before remembering that she was a champion. Both children and their Digimon placed themselves in the middle of the tree behind as many leaves as possible. Fourteen Loupmon strode out into the forest clearing. In the dim light of early morning it was hard to see them. They moved on out of their view. "I think we should take this time to get as much sleep as possible. Matt and the others will still probably be asleep as well." Izzy looked over to see how the others took this, but all three were already asleep. Izzy sighed and debated about setting the alarm on his watch but he evidentially decided that it was more risky than it was worth. Closing his eyes he lay back against the tree. Seconds later he was also asleep.   
  
"Its up this way." Monocromon pointed. Susan had been woken only minutes previously and she was still trying to adjust. In the light of the cave she checked again for cuts. She was mystified about the why she couldn't find them. Her shirt was still stained with blood, evidence that she hadn't dreamed any of it. When she first woke she was almost sure that it had to be a nightmare. She didn't see strange animals with the ability to talk. But nothing had changed so she decided it must all be true. The most important thing she knew she had to do was meet these other kids, and keep herself away from the wolf- thing, Loupmon or something? She hadn't liked the look in his eyes. Trying to forget about him she turned back to Monocromon. They started to walk when they heard a disturbance behind them. Through the cave entrance they saw black wolf like figures running toward the opening. "Close the door!" Susan stood behind Monocromon, she decided that he would be the safest thing to be near. Two Gotsumon managed to push the large boulder blocking the entrance. "That was lucky." Monocromon sighed. They could hear the sound of the Loupmon outside the door. "That won't hold them for long, we have to get out of here. Everyone started to run towards the large Dino Digimon including the guards. This was big mistake. The two Gotsumon who had escorted Susan ran to the door and pushed the stone out of the way. Instantly the Loupmon poured through. "Traitors!!" After uttering this Monocromon turned to Susan. The little girls eyes were wide and scared. "Run, the door is over that way. I'll try and hold them off." Susan turned to him "But…" she started. "There is no time. You are the eighth Digi-destined. Its is important that you get to the others. He nudged her and Susan started to run. Looking up L2 saw her running. He smiled. He would enjoy the hunt, but first they would have to crush all the resistance here. Monocromon came across the two traitors. They tried to attack them but he silenced with Volcanic Strike, his special attack. "Why, sons, why did you do this?" "Were you not ever suspicious about how easily we were able to get the prisoners or escape father." "Why did you save the Digi-destined from the Loupmon." "We would have had to give her to L2, the fool would have claimed responsibility to getting her. This way we get the credit." "A fool am I" They turned round to see the scared face of L2. His electric attack surged forward towards them. "No!" Monocromon jumped in the way of it. Instead of letting up L2 turned up the heat, frying Monocromon. He turned to his sons. "Why?" was all he could ask before his eye closed. He collapsed onto the ground. "Father!!" Both Gotsumon jumped at L2. He waited for a second until they were inches from him before acting. With unbelievable speed he leaped over them turning in the air slashing at their necks. The veins in the back of their necks split spraying blood everywhere. They turned and tried to attack him. But he slashed their knee's and shoulders splitting more arteries. He held both of their heads at a distance to his face stopping them from moving. Their struggles got weaker and weaker until they finally collapsed. He drove his teeth into the wounds and drank their blood and ate their flesh. Once you got rid of the hard rocky outer crust they were quite tasty. Around him the rest of his unit were running through each of the caves and tunnels seeking out and killing Digimon that tried to hide. In the centre of the cave system they had gathered together twenty of the rebels together. These were the ones who hadn't run and who would be taken back to work as slaves. Once the Loupmon were sure they had gathered or killed everyone they met with their leader. "Take these guy's back to the base. Lt you will control until you get back to the base." "Sir, aren't you coming with us?" "I saw the Digi-destined run up this way. She is mine" The Loupmon looked at their leader. His face had stopped bleeding but it still looked painful. His remaining eye was filled with hate. "Sir it might be safer if some of us come with you. There are still four Digi-destined near here." L2 looked reluctant but he finally decided to take two with him. They started to run slowly up the tunnel that Susan had run up earlier. They didn't go too quick but they were faster than she could go. The others turned round taking their prisoners with them.  
  
It was about nine or ten when Matt woke up. Leaning back against a rock he surveyed the Digi-destined in front of him. He was in a difficult situation. How ever much he argued with Tai about him being the leader he wasn't comfortable with the post himself. For a second he wished Tai was here. How ever annoying he was and foolhardy he still inspired the other Digi-destined. Matt just couldn't do that. He was a loner, he did everything by himself. Sora was doing a better job than him but she was a girl and that ruled her out from leading in his mind. He was annoyed of being stuck with Joe. Other than Tai, Joe was the most annoying human in the world. A nerd, a wimp, a complainer, the list went on and on. Any of the other Digi-destined but not him. He didn't understand why Joe ran after him so quick. But he was glad T.K was with him. He dreaded to think what may have happened if he had stayed with Tai. Over the night he had done a lot of thinking and he decided that it would be better if they could join up with the others. As Sora said there was safety in numbers and he felt the group needed his influence to stay safe. He stood up and began to stretch his mussels by walking up the nearby hill. After he had reached the top he looked over the scene before him. A little way away from there camp stood the forest, majestic in its size and quiet. They had managed to leave the forest before nightfall and he was glad. He wasn't sure if they would have been safe if they had stayed in there. Now looking over he saw that they had been lucky to get out at all. The sides of the forest stretched around them in a rough semi-circle. Matt became anxious that they got out of here quickly. In front of him he could see the long series of hills that made up File mountain. It had changed greatly since he had last seen it. By nightfall he hoped to be near the top. Up there he could see all around and he might be able to spot the others or this new enemy who he had heard about but never seen. Below him the seven others had begun to wake. He was glad they still had the supplies from the night they had hunted for food.  
  
Susan ran flat out up the long twisting rock path. There was barely any light and she fell over rocks more than once. But she kept going fuelled by the thought that if she stopped she would be killed and not a quick death either. The thing had promised that. Suddenly as she rounded a bend she saw a light a little way in front of her. She smiled a small flat smile. Well it was something, no more tripping or falling she thought. It was as she thought this that her ankle caught in a rock. Wrenching it too quickly from the rock she fell forward. Unfortunately for her the entrance was above a stiff hill which she preceded to fall down. It was a nightmare fall not at all like another slide she had done on the mountain walk. She was going face down sliding at quick speeds past rocks and precipices. Her chest was already screaming out in pain from bouncing up and down on the rough stones. Her eyes focused forward as a sharp edge seemed to fly towards her. She only had time to close her eyes before she heard a sickening crack. She sensed she was flying though the air. Weird, she thought, no pa… It seemed to hit her like waves of a rough sea. The pain seemed to be from all over her skull and she felt like her head was exploding. Nausea followed so strong she felt herself losing consciousness. She opened her mouth to scream before fainting when she feet first in to the water. She was in shock for the first few seconds before her legs began to kick mechanically. The water seemed to have dispelled the loss of consciousness. She was submerged for about thirty seconds at most before breaking the surface. She tried to open her eyes to look around her but only one responded. Oh God, she thought. I've lost an eye. Momentarily forgetting about her plight she started to strike out towards the shore line. When she finally heaved herself onto the bank, her lungs felt like bursting and her head pain which had subsided a bit was coming back in full force. The nausea became so bad she got sick into the river. While staring down she saw a faint refection of her face. Her eye widened as she took in the face covered in blood. Blood covered everywhere except a slight portion of her face from which her eye was staring out of. Gingerly she tried to touch the top of her head and immediately retracted her fingers as the pain threatened to over come her. After getting sick again she felt a tiny bit better. The pain seemed to be concentrating itself at the top of her forehead instead of all over her face. Hearing the sound of sliding stones she looked up. What she saw stunned her. From where she could see the cave opening from which she had tumbled was so far above her. She was staring at the distance she had fallen when she saw three black shapes appear from the entrance of the cave. Trying to ignore the pain in her head she made her way slowly to her feet. Her legs felt wobbly and weak and she thought for a moment about just laying there and trying to hide or to try and plead for her life. But dismissed these idea's and forced her self to go on. To try and give her self a jump start she imagined what the wolf had in store for her. The idea's that flowed into her head were too horrible and gruesome to entertain so she lifted a long branch and using it for a stick she hurried as fast as she could back into the forest. After about half an hour she had to stop and take a rest. The adrenaline flowing through her and the shock prevented her from feeling the worst of the pain in her head but it was still an almost unbearable thudding pain that still was pumping blood out but much more slowly than before, in fact it was just a small trickle. Her pace wasn't very fast and she was still close enough to the river to hear splashes that were unmistakably the Darken falling in. They must be very close to her know and as she was dripping blood she was very easy to follow. Groaning, she eased herself from the tree and continued to stumble through the woods. Almost all of her body was in pain and her strength was ebbing at a desperate rate. She had already decided there was no point in trying to save energy to fight them she had to try and get away from them as fast as she could. She was no longer thinking rationally about the best way to get to safety. All she was concentrating was the track in front of her. Pouring all her thought into staring at the ground a few feet in front of her was one thing to stop thinking about the pain. She didn't notice any of the scenes around or the small Digimon peeking out at her. While she was moving another pain started up in her head. While the pain from the rock was concentrated on her forehead the new pain was coming from inside her head. It started off as a minor twinge and slowly began to grow. After a couple of seconds she was reeling from this new pain. She didn't know where it had come from but she was forced to grit her teeth and to try and continue. But the pain was getting steadily worse. The pain from her fall began to fade in comparison. Her vision began fade and the ground began to shimmer and jump in front of her. She tripped over a root and feel to the ground. On her hands and knee's she tried to shake her head and get rid of the headache but this only made it worse. From behind her she heard the sound of branches breaking. The Loupmon were closing with her. Desperately she climbed to her feet. With her impaired vision and weak body this took up many precious seconds. Wobbling she tried to move quickly and only succeeded in falling again. She was panting again and her lungs were paining her. She knew now there was no point in trying to get to her feet. She wasn't getting anywhere. Forced now to crawl she made slow progress through the woods. Now at ground level she was having to go through thick bramble bushes and other low lying plants. She tried to look in front of her but any movement of head was putting her in agony. Her one eye refused to work properly but she didn't dare reach up her hand to touch it. The sounds behind her were getting closer and closer. She felt terribly vulnerable with back and neck in the air. Suddenly the bushes fell away and as she hurried on she found herself on short grass. Oh no, she thought, no! I'm now in open territory, an easy target. From behind her she could now hear the sound of the Loupmon's breathing. They were just behind her She tried to stand up but fell to her knee's. Unaware to her she was at the top of another hill. Moving forward a little send her into another roll. She issued a small scream as she fell. Unaware to her, just below the hill she had come out of stood four children and their Digimon. All four had seen her crawl out of the woods and fall. Before they could react three black creatures raced from the woods and down the hill. "Was that Mimi?" "It was either her or Kari." Sora turned to the others. "Come on you guy's have to Digivolve. Quick before those things get to her." Two minutes later Sora, Matt's and Joe's Digimon were in their Ultimate form's while T.K was just in front of them with Angemon. Sora hoped they were not too late. The two minutes felt like a terrible long time. Susan's roll was a short one and she hit into a rock, not very hard but enough to stop her. For some reason the roll had cleared her vision. She saw that she was in a large pit surrounded by walls of rock. Seconds later the Loupmon landed across from her. One of the Loupmon turned to his leader. "You will have to extract your revenge quickly, I saw the Digi-destined below the hill. There is no way we could fight off all of them." L2 just nodded. He walked slowly over into jumping distance of the girl. She was leaning against the rock staring at him with on frightened. "It seems you have already got rid of one eye" he said softly his eye running over her damaged body. "As you heard I don't have much time. The worst death I can give you is to rip a large hole in your body and let you bleed to death. I'm telling you now so you know your own destruction. Prepare for your death little human!" He tensed his rear legs. Susan head was getting steadily worse. Now she bearly sit without falling to the ground and screaming until all the pain left her head. Death would probably be a welcoming relief from the pain. Shaking uncontrollably she managed to turn her face towards where her death would come from. 


End file.
